


my heart is beating for you (yes you!)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Series: honey pot [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!NCT, Fluff and Smut, Lesbians, Making Out, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: in which jungwoo is alone for the weekend and asks doyoung to hang out.and doyoung should know by now that hanging out means much more than what she's used to.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: honey pot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027980
Comments: 15
Kudos: 234





	my heart is beating for you (yes you!)

**Author's Note:**

> { i'm back?? with more girls??? }

“Doyoung!” 

Doyoung tilts her head, blinking in the direction of a familiar face looking at her with a bright smile. Jogging lightly down the hall is none other than Jungwoo. Doyoung can hear the clicking of her heels as she gets closer, echoing throughout the rather empty hallway. Doyoung licks at her lips, her arms holding her books closer against her chest. 

“Hey,” Jungwoo says softly, a smile curling up her lips. 

Much like any other day, Jungwoo is dolled up prettily and the sight of her makes Doyoung’s cheeks blush, her eyes not being able to keep from wandering. Her orange hair is pinned back slightly with what Doyoung has come to realize are her favorite sparkly pins. Her eyeshadow is shimmering and the small amount of mascara makes her already long lashes stand out even more. She has the tiniest bit of blush on her cheeks, dusting along her smooth skin. Her lips are plump and glossy as usual, this time it being just a hint of red covering them instead of the usual clear one. 

Her outfit is just as pretty. Jungwoo is in a skirt today, conflicting somewhat with the cooling autumn weather. It’s not as skin tight as Ten’s usually are but it’s a nice pastel purple color, one that matches with her nearly identically colored fuzzy sweater that sits nicely along her shoulders. A tiny, thin necklace hangs right along her collarbones, nothing on it besides a simple ‘J’. 

“Hi,” Doyoung says with a smile, her fingers gripping at the sleeves of her sweater. 

For a moment, Doyoung wonders if Jungwoo is coming to ask her to borrow notes or wanting help with the homework from their class they have together. Instead though, Jungwoo asks something that Doyoung definitely didn’t expect to be asked. 

“Can we hang out tonight?” She says, her head tilting, fluffy orange hair moving with her. “Ten’s away for the weekend and I don’t like being alone.” 

“Oh,” Doyoung says, not exactly sure how to respond to the question. So she doesn’t and instead hits Jungwoo back with her own question. “Where did she go?” 

Jungwoo hums, her plump lips pursing out as she lets out the smallest of sighs. “Some fashion thing in China,” she says, her hand coming up to rub at her arm, just under her elbow. 

Doyoung nods her head, moving to the side slightly as other students begin to file out of the classroom in front of them. “And she just left you here?” 

“Well no,” Jungwoo shakes her head, her purse jingling against her as she tugs it up over her shoulder. “She invited me but I don’t really like those kinds of things.” There’s a pause, one that makes Doyoung look over at the younger one. “So,” she says softly, “Do you want to hang out tonight?” 

Over the last few days Doyoung has gotten closer with both Jungwoo and Ten. The morning after their sleepover, Doyoung woke up squished between the two girls, her body all kinds of warm due to the added body heat and the fact that her two crushes were snuggled up against her. There was a large part of Doyoung that thought the pair would simply forget about her after she left, their time together being nothing but a little fling, a bit of fun added to their routine. It wasn’t though and later that day, Doyoung was added to a group chat with the two of them. 

It’s not as though they’ve all become best friends so soon, definitely not. Most of their texts include Ten complaining about school, other students, or sending selfies of her trying on a hundred different outfits, wanting their opinions on them in a matter of seconds. Ten occasionally talked to her more in their class together, more as in more than simply telling her to give her her notebook or answers to a test. Jungwoo was the same, starting more conversations in class, occasionally waving at her when they saw each other through passing, simple things like that. 

There haven’t been anymore hangouts, no more intimate sleepovers that have left Doyoung with more fantasies than she had before. Though, even if they had asked to hang out, Doyoung has been so busy with homework that she most likely wouldn’t have even said yes. For Jungwoo to ask to hang out is a bit of a surprise, considering not much has changed and Doyoung truly didn’t think they would become actual friends, more like fuck buddies (which is quite possibly what Jungwoo wants but Doyoung can’t _exactly_ complain). 

“Sure,” she says with a nod, her lips curling into a smile as she watches Jungwoo’s face light up. 

“Okay!” She giggles, her arms folding towards her chest. “We’ll meet at seven? Is that good for you?” Doyoung nods and Jungwoo’s face brightens even more. “Awesome,” she sighs out happily, “I’ll see you at seven then!” Jungwoo walks off quickly, her heels clicking against the tile floor of the hallway. She only gets a few feet before she turns around, her hand gripping at the strap of her purse. “Make sure you text me what dorm you’re in!” 

Doyoung doesn’t register what Jungwoo said until she returns to her dorm room, the door shutting behind her quietly. 

_“Make sure you text me what dorm you’re in!”_

Doyoung blinks once, twice, three times before she finally realizes what Jungwoo had said. “Oh my god,” she says, her arms weakening and her small stack of books fall straight to the ground, narrowly missing her feet. 

“Fucking hell,” a voice says from the side and Doyoung barely looks up enough to see Taeyong practically pop out of her bed due to the sound of the books falling. “Why did you drop them like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Taeyong,” Doyoung says softly. 

“What?” 

“Taeyong,” she repeats and she hears the older one groan from her bed. “ _Taeyong._ ” 

“What, what, what, Doie?” She sighs loudly, making Doyoung finally look up at her properly, watching as the other sits up in bed, her legs hanging off the side. 

“Make plans tonight,” Doyoung says simply, stepping over the pile of books and taking long steps over to her bed. 

“Wait, what? Why?” Taeyong says and Doyoung can hear the creaking of her bed from behind her. 

“Because,” Doyoung says, her hands quickly tugging at her sheets, trying to straighten them out the best she can. They aren’t necessarily messy but Doyoung couldn’t be bothered to make her bed like she normally does in the mornings. 

“Because _why?_ ” Taeyong pushes, her voice becoming slightly firmer and for once Doyoung wishes she would use her intuition to understand what’s happening instead of obviously wanting Doyoung to spell it out for her. 

“Because,” Doyoung repeats, her comforter being lifted up, Doyoung flicking it in the air, watching as it slowly comes down, her hands flattening it against her bed. “Jungwoo is coming over.” 

Like Doyoung herself, it takes a moment for Taeyong to process what’s happening but the second she does, Doyoung feels hands on her shoulders and she’s being turned around to face her friend. “Jungwoo? Like _the_ Kim Jungwoo that you hung out with last week and had some crazy orgy with?” 

Doyoung rolls her eyes, “It wasn’t an _orgy_ , Yongie. Yes though,” she breathes out, feeling her cheeks starting to become pink as the reality starts to set in. “ _The_ Kim Jungwoo.” 

As Taeyong’s smile comes to, so does Doyoung’s. It’s slightly held back by her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, trying not to seem so excited about having Jungwoo come over. Her lip slides out of her grasp though and soon the smile is big as can be, giving Taeyong her signature gummy smile along with a set of breathy giggles. 

“Yes,” Taeyong laughs out, “Yes, I’ll make plans, fuck,” she says, her hands squeezing at Doyoung’s shoulders gently. “I’ll go stay at Yuta’s or something.” 

“Thank you,” Doyoung says with a happy sigh. 

“Is it a date?” Taeyong asks, her hands sliding down Doyoung’s arms, fingers squeezing into the sweater. 

“I don’t think so?” Doyoung admits, her head tilting as she sucks in a breath through her teeth. “She just asked to hang out.” 

“That sounds like a date to me,” Taeyong says with a grin. “My little Doie, look at you,” she coos, her fingers reaching up to pinch at Doyoung’s cheek, making her groan and try to wiggle away from Taeyong. 

Doyoung tilts her head, her gaze peeking over to the clock on her nightstand and she lets out the smallest of whines when the time stares back at her. “Okay, Yongie,” Doyoung says firmly, “I love you but I don’t know if you’ve realized but our room is not exactly..”

“Yep, mhm,” Taeyong says quickly, “Do you want me to help? I mean-” 

“No,” Doyoung replies with a shake of her head, “Go, go wherever you’re going to go. I got it.” Doyoung peeks past Taeyong, her eyes scanning over the other’s side of the room. “Your side isn’t even messy.” 

“Okay,” Taeyong smiles, “Let me just pack a bag and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Packing a bag apparently takes more than ten minutes (which Doyoung can’t even really be mad about because she knows she’s even worse than Taeyong). Taeyong leaves at approximately twenty after five, far later than Doyoung wanted her to leave. Her room is slightly cleaner, her side still full of bits of clutter that she’ll have to pick up and organize. She still has to shower, get dressed, make herself look somewhat decent, and attempt to make her little side of the room look somewhat up to Jungwoo’s standards. 

As she begins to tidy up more though, Doyoung can feel her thoughts beginning to get the best of her. Her room is nothing like what she assumes Jungwoo’s is like. If Ten’s room is any indication, that and the fact that the two of them live in a mansion that’s practically as big as one of the university buildings, Doyoung knows Jungwoo’s room is probably just as massive and just as nicely decorated with expensive furniture and decor. Doyoung’s dorm room isn’t like that, not at all. She has some expensive things here and there like her diffuser was just over two hundred, Doyoung choosing to splurge and get a fancy one from overseas. There’s a handful of designer bags, mostly Coach, that her family has gifted her over the years, nothing compared to the Louis Vuitton and Hermes bags that she’s seen Jungwoo have though. 

Doyoung’s dorm room is rather boring, if she was being honest. She has simple purple sheets that have tiny flowers scattered throughout. There’s a clothes rack tucked in the corner, filled with most of her clothes. There’s a desk against the wall, her stack of books and notebooks all nice and organized next to her laptop. Scattered along her room are small trinkets here and there, mostly ones she’s collected over the years from family members or going thrift shopping with Taeyong. It’s nothing special and to anyone else, it would simply be a normal dorm room. To Jungwoo though, Doyoung knows it’s going to be nothing compared to her own room and that thought has Doyoung running her hands through her hair, fingers scratching along her scalp gently as she lets out a loud groan. 

The shower doesn’t help, in fact, the silence only worsens her thoughts. The warm water hits her chest repeatedly as she stands still, eyes staring at a blob of shampoo that had landed on the wall while she was washing her hair, watching it slide down, much like her own thoughts. They don’t quiet down even as she gets dressed, tugging on a simple pair of jeans and a sweater, one that’s slightly tighter and instead of it being snug around her neck, it’s low, giving her cleavage the tiniest bit of exposure. Her hair is brushed, Doyoung having dried it as much as she could before returning back to her room. She puts two bobby pins along the sides, tucking her little flyaways back, attempting to keep them from popping back out while Jungwoo is with her. 

Hands grab her phone when Doyoung sees the time, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she stares at the notification on her phone. It’s nothing more than a reply to her text she sent to Jungwoo about an hour ago, giving her the address to her dorm. Jungwoo had replied with an adorable emoji like she always does and told her that she’d see her soon. Doyoung tilts her head, thumb clicking on the notification, leading her to the chat between her and Jungwoo. Her finger hesitates over the keyboard, wondering if she should tell Jungwoo to forget it, that something came up instead. Or maybe they could change to hanging out at Jungwoo’s house, Doyoung wanting to be in Jungwoo’s room rather than her own. Though as soon as she begins to type, there’s a knock on her door, making Doyoung gasp out. 

There’s more than just panic from being startled running through her. There’s panic surging through every inch of her veins because the knock on the door is most likely Jungwoo. Jungwoo who lives in a giant mansion who has only ever known elite designer brand things and is going to open the door and immediately laugh at Doyoung’s pathetic set up. Jungwoo who is so incredibly stunning and charming and completely out of Doyoung’s league yet for some reason has some sort of interest in her. Jungwoo who is- 

“Hi,” she says softly when Doyoung finally opens the door. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung replies, her hand keeping the door from opening anymore than it needs to be. “I was just about to text you.” 

“Really?” She says with a hum, her head tilting, hand pressing against the door of Doyoung’s room. “What about? Did you want me to pick up snacks? Because I brought some,” she says cheerfully, her hand sliding off the door, both hands lifting up a bag that was apparently on the ground. “I kind of raided the pantry.” 

Doyoung blinks and suddenly, at Jungwoo’s innocent words, Doyoung feels momentary relief, her worries beginning to slide away. Her eyes look at the tote bag that’s more than full, the fabric bulging in all different directions. When Jungwoo’s hand returns to Doyoung’s door though, attempting to push it open, Doyoung’s worries return. 

“Actually I was wondering if we could hang out at your house instead?” Doyoung spits out awkwardly, her body attempting to push against the door, wanting to prevent Jungwoo from entering. 

“Why?” the younger one pouts, her plump lips forming the prettiest shape. 

“Because,” Doyoung starts, her gaze meeting with Jungwoo’s. She sucks in a breath, teeth sinking down into her bottom lip as she lets out a sigh. “I’m sure your room is much better than mine.” 

“How do you know?” Jungwoo replies back, her hand pushing against the door more, “I’ve never seen your room and you’ve never seen mine.” 

“Well, for starters,” Doyoung laughs out, “You live in a mansion and I live in the dorms.” 

“So?” Jungwoo says, “I bet your room is just as nice as mine.” 

Doyoung can’t even reply, instead, she stumbles backwards as Jungwoo pushes the door open. Within seconds, Jungwoo is stepping into her room, the door closing behind her and Doyoung immediately wants to run to her bed and hide out of embarrassment. What’s even worse is that Jungwoo doesn’t say a single word, simply looks around, her hands gripping the tote bag and eyes blinking. 

“It’s so cute!” She squeals, her feet stomping against the floor. “Oh my god,” she sighs, letting the bag of snacks fall to the ground. “It’s just like all those movies I watch! Which side is yours? Wait let me guess,” she hums, her finger tapping against her chin. “This one, right? I can totally tell.” 

Doyoung’s face contorts into confusion at Jungwoo’s enthusiasm, her long legs taking her over to Doyoung’s side of the room. She plops down on the bed, the mattress and frame making a terrible creak and a rush of embarrassment runs through her. Jungwoo though, seems completely unphased, a smile on her lips and her legs swing along the bed, her hands grabbing at Doyoung’s comforter. Doyoung watches as she looks around the room, her eyes scanning every corner and Doyoung prays to some sort of God that she remembered to tidy up every single possible thing that was out of place. 

“You know,” she says with a hum, “Ten always said dorm rooms we’re all gross and dirty and small but yours is really nice,” Jungwoo smiles, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. “Though, the only time she’s ever been to a dorm room was one time when she went to go buy us drugs,” the younger one shrugs. “Which was one time,” Jungwoo quickly adds with a breathy laugh, her toes curling against the small rug Doyoung has in front of her bed. “We’re not like druggies or anything.” 

Doyoung nods her head, truly uncertain of what to say or really do. So instead, she stands there, staring at Jungwoo as she continues to look around. The younger one is in the same outfit as she was earlier, her pastel purple skirt and matching purple fluffy sweater looking just as cute. The only difference is, she’s swapped the heels for light gray flats, ones that have little bows at the tops and a few jewels placed here and there for a little sparkle. 

For a moment, Doyoung worries that Jungwoo is faking it, the younger one being far too nice to out right tell her that her dorm room is pathetic (to her standards at least). Jungwoo isn’t Ten, the other would have immediately laughed and probably gagged at her mundane decor and would have called the room a disgrace. Jungwoo though, she genuinely looks like she’s interested, her body sliding off the bed to wander over to Doyoung’s desk, finger running along the spines of her textbooks. 

“You have a lot of nice clothes,” Jungwoo says, taking off one of Doyoung’s blouses from her clothing rack, holding it up and tilting her head slightly. “Why don’t you wear them more often?” 

Doyoung bites at her lip, her fingers running through the ends of her hair. She shrugs her shoulders because there’s not really a proper reason. “Sometimes I wear them but most of the time I just want to be comfortable.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond, only hooks the hanger back on the rack, her hands landing on her hips as she looks at Doyoung. “That sweater is really nice,” Jungwoo says with a smile. “I like the cleavage.” 

Doyoung looks down at her chest, her hands immediately coming up to tug at her sweater, forgetting that she put on the sweater she did. “Thanks,” Doyoung replies with a gentle laugh. “So, uh,” Doyoung says, her fingers curling against her chest as she looks at Jungwoo. “What do you want to do? I don’t really have much to do here.” 

Jungwoo smiles at her and the smile alone makes Doyoung blush. 

They end up squished together on Doyoung’s bed, Doyoung’s desk moved up to the end of the bed, books lifting up her computer as a movie plays. It’s not the most ideal set up, actually not ideal at all. The audio is terrible, even with it all the way up, the screen is small and Doyoung has to squint to see, even with her contacts still in. Doyoung isn’t even sure what movie is playing, Jungwoo having picked it while Doyoung ran to the bathroom. It’s some sort of romance movie and even though Jungwoo picked it, she doesn’t seem terribly interested in it. 

Jungwoo has her leg hooked over Doyoung’s thighs, her arm on the same side pressed against Doyoung’s stomach, fingers occasionally brushing against Doyoung’s hand. It’s not the first time that Doyoung has been so close to Jungwoo, though the last time, she had her fingers in her and Jungwoo was drunk with pleasure. This is much more innocent, much more simple, yet more nerve wracking than the other time they were pressed against each other. Jungwoo is so close, her body more than close to her. She smells like perfume and Doyoung knows that it’s an expensive one yet it doesn’t have that bitter, annoying smell that most high end perfumes have. It’s on the sweeter side, smelling like a mix of flowers and fresh baked pastries. 

There’s more than one time that Doyoung catches Jungwoo looking at her. It’s always insanely obvious, the younger one is so close and she literally just _stares_ as if Doyoung isn’t a few inches away from her. To make it even more obvious, every time Doyoung turns her head to look at the other, she shys away, lips quivering at the corners while she tries to hold back a smile. 

“Are you even paying attention?” Doyoung asks playfully, watching the way Jungwoo’s head leans back, their eyes meeting and a sputter of a laugh pushing past her still glossy lips. 

“Not really,” she says, “Honestly,” she huffs, pushing herself up enough to be sitting, arm barely sliding off of Doyoung’s stomach. “It’s good up until they actually get together. Then it gets all annoying and stupid.” The younger one pauses before her shoulders slump and she lets out a sigh, nose scrunching up at Doyoung. “These romantic movies are all the same.” 

Doyoung tilts her head, watching the way Jungwoo’s hand slides along Doyoung’s stomach, her pretty long fingers resting against Doyoung’s sweater. “If you don’t like it, why did you pick it?” 

Jungwoo shrugs, “Ten likes to watch them a lot so it’s kind of all I watch too.” Jungwoo’s fingers curl up against Doyoung’s sweater, lingering there for a moment before she pulls her hand away. “She’s into boys and likes to criticize their looks and yell at them through the screen.” 

Doyoung laughs, her head leaning back against her pillow more. “She likes boys so she does all that?” 

Jungwoo nods, her eyes rolling and her hand raising to cover her mouth as she laughs. “You know her, she always has to be in control and that means even the fictional characters of the movies we watch.” 

They go into a little bout of giggles, one that doesn’t linger too long and even with soft laughs still coming from Jungwoo, the girl sits up all the way, crawling to the end of the bed to pause the movie playing. Doyoung bites down on her lip, her mind wandering back to what Jungwoo had said about Ten liking boys. The question lingers on her tongue for a moment, wondering if it’s rude to ask such a thing but when Jungwoo settles back down on the bed on her knees, her pretty hands resting on her thighs, the words slip out. 

“Do you like boys too?” Doyoung asks. 

She knows it doesn’t matter, she could care less if Jungwoo is into boys. Doyoung is curious though, considering both Ten and Jungwoo always have a horde of boys surrounding them. Not to mention, Jungwoo and Ten are practically the same (yet very different when it comes to some things) and Doyoung is simply curious if this is one of the similarities they have. 

“No,” Jungwoo says softly, her head shaking, sparkly pins glimmering under the lights in Doyoung’s room. “I only like girls.” 

The confession makes Doyoung’s cheeks heat up slightly. There’s a weird flutter of what feels like relief run over her. It’s a feeling that makes Doyoung’s lips curl up into a smile, her heart almost skipping a beat. Again, it’s not like Doyoung would care at all, she doesn’t, but to hear that Jungwoo is a lesbian is comforting to her. Doyoung herself has only ever been with girls, only ever thought of _girls_ really. She’s tried to find interest in boys, tried to fake her attraction to them during high school, giggling about them with her friends. Even now, she tries her best to keep up a conversation whenever Taeyong rambles on about whatever boy she’s oogling (mostly Jaehyun this week). It’s not as if anyone has ever been negative towards her about her interest in girls, Taeyong absolutely has never made her feel like she was anything but normal, always letting Doyoung gush about whoever is on her mind (which is always Ten and Jungwoo). There’s just something about finding a bit of comfort knowing that Jungwoo is a lesbian too, a nearly instant connection that both of them share. 

“What about you?” Jungwoo asks, her head tilting and her lips parting slightly. 

Doyoung shakes her head, the blush on her cheeks darkening. “I only like girls too.” 

Jungwoo’s face lights up, her hands sliding along her thighs, fingers curling around her knees as she smiles. “Really? That’s actually really nice to hear.” Jungwoo giggles, her body shifting closer to Doyoung’s. “I love Ten but she likes everyone so she doesn’t really get it, you know?” 

“Oh I know,” Doyoung nods, her hands pushing into the bed, pushing herself up slowly. “My friend Taeyong is like that. She’s a little more into boys than she is girls but it’s still not the same.” 

“Right!” Jungwoo says with a click of her tongue. “Ten is always like _‘well you know I fuck with girls too’_ ,” Jungwoo giggles, her fingers wiggling slightly in the air. “But I always tell her like it’s not the same! Not in a bad way, it’s just-” Jungwoo sighs, her lips curling into a smile as she looks at Doyoung. 

Doyoung laughs, her eyes meeting with Jungwoo’s as she nods her head. “I get it.” 

Their conversation fades into silence, both of them blinking at each other, cheeks the slightest bit pink still from their realization. Jungwoo shifts every few seconds on the bed, her hands sliding up and down her thighs, fingers gripping at the bottom of her skirt when they get up close enough. Doyoung is nearly the same, though just not as wiggly, but she is restless, not exactly knowing what to do while they sit there silently. She stretches her legs out, her toes curling in her socks and her hands reach up and adjust her sweater, hiding the bit of bra that was peeking out. 

There’s silence but it’s not exactly awkward. It’s as if both of them want to do something but neither know how to begin it. Their gazes break away from each other, Jungwoo looking up at the corkboard that’s decorated with Doyoung’s pictures of her family and old friends from high school. Doyoung takes the opportunity to admire Jungwoo’s side profile. Her nose is long and swoops out perfectly, her lashes are long and there’s not an obnoxious amount of mascara on them, allowing them to look natural. Her cheeks are still dusted with blush, though it’s slightly darker than Doyoung remembers earlier and when Jungwoo turns to look at Doyoung, she watches as it gets even a deeper shade of pink. 

Doyoung feels her heart flutter as they make eye contact. Jungwoo’s lips press together and she bites down on her lip, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, as if she’s holding back a smile. Seeing Jungwoo like this, having her be so close, be in Doyoung’s bed, just the two of them, make Doyoung’s mind begin to wander. It skips off for a moment before Doyoung attempts to ground herself, wondering if her thoughts are being too hasty, wondering if she should be having the overwhelming urge to kiss Jungwoo right now. Then again, their very first meeting together had Doyoung’s fingers in Jungwoo and Doyoung naked and going through two orgasms in front of the younger one. 

This seems much different though. Jungwoo isn’t tipsy on wine, they don’t have Ten urging them to kiss or anything of the sorts. It’s just the two of them and even something as simple as the desire to press her lips against Jungwoo’s plump ones, is making Doyoung annoyingly nervous. Jungwoo on the other hand, seems as though she can sense that Doyoung wants to ask a question, her back straightened, her eyes blinking at Doyoung, head tilted and plump lips parted just slightly with anticipation. 

“Can I kiss you?” Doyoung asks softly and immediately as she finishes the question, Jungwoo’s shoulder loosen and there’s a bright smile on her face, her hand coming up, teeth biting down on her thumb. 

“Yes,” Jungwoo giggles with a nod, “Yes, yes, _yes._ ” 

Doyoung can’t help but laugh at the eagerness of the younger one. “Were you waiting for me to ask?” Doyoung says, her eyebrow raising up slightly. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo hums, her body shifting to one side, her hands sliding along the comforter under them, body beginning to come towards Doyoung. “Maybe? I’ve kind of been thinking about kissing you ever since you left on Friday.” 

“You should have asked first then!” Doyoung whines, “Instead of waiting for me to say something.” Doyoung pauses, feeling her cheeks heat up at the words that linger on her tongue. “We could have been kissing already.” 

“Well,” Jungwoo says, her head tilting, big brown eyes blinking at Doyoung, body slightly hovering over Doyoung now. “Is your roommate coming back any time tonight?” Doyoung shakes her head, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as Jungwoo slides her arms on both sides of Doyoung, making the bed dip gently at the added pressure. “Then we can kiss all night.” 

Jungwoo moves closer, her body up on her knees, face now incredibly close to Doyoung’s. Jungwoo’s nose pushes against Doyoung’s, her lips practically touching Doyoung’s as Doyoung sucks in a breath. “I really like the sound of that,” she whispers, barely getting it out before Jungwoo pushes their lips together. 

The feeling of her lips is just like before, just like Doyoung remembers, reliving their make out session from the weekend over and _over_ again whenever she can. They’re sticky with lipgloss but Doyoung couldn’t care less. Even with the gloss, Doyoung can still feel how soft her lips are, the size easily overtaking Doyoung’s lips. It’s soft, gentle, and careful, their lips pulling apart for a moment only to be pushed back together in a kiss. They repeat it for a time that Doyoung doesn’t keep, choosing to focus on Jungwoo and Jungwoo only. After some time though, Doyoung lets her hand slide up Jungwoo’s side, feeling her fingers sink into her fluffy sweater, the material feeling like the softest thing she’s ever touched. 

Their position only lasts for a bit longer, Doyoung’s one arm that’s holding her up begins to wobble and soon, she’s falling back, body bouncing as it hits the bed. Their transition is rather smooth for Doyoung slipping from her position. Jungwoo slides on her lap, their lips meeting again in a matter of seconds, barely giving Doyoung time to adjust to the new position. Instead, she melts against the bed as Jungwoo’s hands slide against her cheeks, holding her face as she swipes her tongue against Doyoung’s lips. Naturally, Doyoung parts them quickly, giving Jungwoo quick access to her mouth. 

Admittedly, Doyoung isn’t the best at making out. She knows she’s not the worst (at least according to Taeyong who knows better than to lie to her), but she’s not the best either and she’s rather positive that Jungwoo has much more experience than her, assuming that she gets plenty of time to practice with Ten. And Jungwoo is good, she’s really good, easily taking the lead from Doyoung and even if it is a bit sloppy, Doyoung thinks it’s _perfect_. 

Strings of spit connect them for a moment when they part. Doyoung sucks in a deep breath, attempting to catch her breath from their make out session. Jungwoo looks just as flushed, her cheeks a lovely pink and her lips are even more glossy than they were with her lipgloss on, lip gloss which has been smeared all over Doyoung’s mouth. The younger one smiles down at her, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, a smile not being able to be stopped. Slowly, Jungwoo lets her hands slide down Doyoung’s shoulders, her fingers gently tugging at the sleeves of Doyoung’s sweater. 

Doyoung’s breath hitches when Jungwoo’s hands move away, letting out a quiet whimper of disappointment due to the loss. Instead of returning to Doyoung, her hands land on her own body, fingers curling around the bottom of her sweater. Doyoung watches with parted lips as Jungwoo tugs her sweater off, tossing what probably is a several hundred dollar sweater onto the floor, not even caring where it lands. Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh as Jungwoo looks down at her, her hair all fluffed from taking off her sweater. 

“You too,” Jungwoo practically whines out, her hands tugging at Doyoung’s sweater, fingers dipping underneath it slightly before she pulls away. 

Doyoung does as she’s told, her body lifting up slightly to comfortably take off the sweater. In similar fashion, Doyoung tosses her sweater off the bed, watching as it slides down the side and lands somewhat on top of Jungwoo’s, the dark blue contrasting with the pastel purple. Her eyes only linger for a moment, being torn away at Jungwoo’s small noise she makes. 

“You’re so pretty,” she says with a whine, her lips pursing into a pout, hands finding purchase on Doyoung’s sides. “Seriously,” Jungwoo says softly, “Ever since our sleepover all I’ve been thinking about is _you._ ” 

Doyoung can feel the heavy blush that fills her face at the confession, definitely not expecting Jungwoo to say such a thing. It’s a compliment that Doyoung has gotten once or twice but never from anyone she’s truly interested in. There’s been times where a potential interest has said it to her, mostly some guy trying to wiggle his way into some kind of relationship with her, only to be turned down. Taeyong tells her all the time but Taeyong doesn’t really count, at least not like this. It’s a compliment that Doyoung doesn’t exactly get, so to hear it from Jungwoo, really makes her heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in her stomach because she can tell Jungwoo means it. 

Not only is the compliment a rare one but Doyoung doesn’t exactly have the best self confidence when it comes to her looks. She’s rather decently proud of her face, she knows her angles, knows what kind of makeup looks good on her and how to style her hair. She knows she definitely has something going for her but the other parts of her body is what makes her uncertain. She certainly isn’t anything like Jungwoo who is tall and skinny. She’s got a little fluff here and there on her hips and cheeks but compared to Doyoung, her body shape is different. Doyoung has hips, she has thighs, she has several cup sizes bigger boobs than Jungwoo does. It makes Doyoung feel the tiniest bit shy, knowing that she isn’t small like Ten, someone that Jungwoo obviously finds attractive. Though, Doyoung has to quickly remind herself that Jungwoo is the one that initiated all of this and Doyoung knows that she’s overthinking. 

“Wow,” Jungwoo breathes out, her hands sliding up Doyoung’s sides, fingertips brushing against the sides of her chest. “I still can’t believe you have such big boobs,” Jungwoo giggles. 

“They’re not that big,” Doyoung responds with a laugh. 

“I mean compared to mine,” Jungwoo says, her hands sliding away to cup at her own chest, hands easily covering her tan colored bra. “I have like nothing.” 

“They fit you well though,” Doyoung responds with a smile. 

“You think so?” Jungwoo asks with a hum, her hands returning to Doyoung’s sides, fingers crawling up her bare sides. 

Doyoung only gets out a nod before she feels Jungwoo’s fingers start to tug down Doyoung’s bra. It’s only tugged down slightly, just enough for Doyoung’s nipples to pop out, making Jungwoo inhale with a whine. Doyoung shifts slightly, her hand reaching back, body turning on her side for a brief moment as she unhooks her bra, letting out a gentle sigh of relief at the feeling. Her bra gets added to the pile of growing clothes on the floor and before she can even get settled back down, Jungwoo is back on her, her hands fully wrapping around Doyoung’s chest. 

Like their kisses earlier, it starts off gentle, Jungwoo simply letting her hands roam against her chest. Her hands occasionally give Doyoung a gentle squeeze, Doyoung looking down to watch as Jungwoo’s hands barely cover her boobs, her hands being too small to do so. The simple touches turn into a bit more rather quickly, Jungwoo’s fingers rubbing against her nipples, the buds beginning to become hard due to the ministrations. Doyoung finds herself letting out quiet moans, her back arching whenever Jungwoo’s fingers give her nipples a gentle pinch, sending all sorts of shivers down her spine. 

When Jungwoo leans down, her lips wrapping around Doyoung’s nipple, does Doyoung feel a rush of wetness between her legs, one that has her eyes flutter closed. Jungwoo is mouthing at her tit, her tongue swirling around her nipple, making Doyoung’s body arch off the bed, her legs shifting underneath Jungwoo, the younger one ends up sliding between her legs, their hips pressing together due to the new position. Jungwoo doesn’t abuse her nipple for too long, her lips pulling away with a wet pop and Doyoung parts her lips to say something but they quickly close again when Jungwoo moves her mouth to her other nipple, sending a surge of pleasure through Doyoung once again. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo giggles as she pulls away, giving Doyoung a good look at her, the younger one sitting up completely. “You make me really wet,” Jungwoo confesses, her hands sliding behind her and Doyoung watches as she struggles for a moment before her bra pops, hands quickly working to tug it off. 

Not only does Jungwoo take her bra off but her hands work at her skirt as well, fingers unbuttoning the set of pretty pearlesque buttons along her hip. Jungwoo slides off of Doyoung, much to her displeasure but she knows there’s no way Jungwoo would have been able to get her skirt off in the position they were in. Doyoung is met with another pair of pretty panties, this one being white with ruffles along her thighs. And as Jungwoo shifts more, struggling to tug her skirt off all the way, Doyoung definitely doesn’t miss the rather large wet spot in the middle of Jungwoo’s panties, reminding her what Ten had said about the younger one, how she’s rather sensitive. 

While Jungwoo is off of her, Doyoung realizes that she should probably take her pants off as well. She tears her eyes away from Jungwoo to focus on getting her pants off as fast and neatly as possible. It’s not as easy as Jungwoo’s skirt, Doyoung’s jeans having trouble getting down over her thighs but thankfully it’s not too much of a problem and soon, they’re both only in their underwear and Jungwoo is back between Doyoung’s legs, their lips together in a heated kiss. 

As they continue to kiss, Doyoung can feel herself becoming wetter and wetter. Her hands begin to wander, sliding up Jungwoo’s sides, the younger one moaning out into her mouth at the touches. Her hands cup at Jungwoo’s chest, thumbs pushing against her nipples and Doyoung can feel Jungwoo’s chest flutter as she sucks in a sharp breath. Doyoung isn’t the only one whose hands are busy, Jungwoo’s own hands begin to grip at Doyoung’s thighs, giving them the smallest of squeezes, her nails gently pushing into her skin. 

Jungwoo’s hands continue to play with Doyoung’s thighs. They go up, up, up, and slide along the insides, making Doyoung spread her legs at the feeling. Jungwoo smiles against her lips, her tongue swiping across Doyoung’s lips slowly. Just as Doyoung parts her lips, Jungwoo’s hand slides against her panties and Doyoung can feel them push against the wet spot that’s been forming for some time now. Jungwoo’s delicate fingers push at her panties, Doyoung having put on one of her nicer pairs, having an inkling that they might end up like this. Jungwoo’s fingers slide and push against her through the fabric, making Doyoung whine, their lips disconnecting only for their foreheads to press together and their eyes meet. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung breathes out, her toes curling when Jungwoo’s fingers slide up, gently brushing against her clit. 

“Have you ever been eaten out?” Jungwoo asks, her head tilting and their noses bumping together. 

Doyoung presses her lips together in attempts to muffle a whimper because _oh my god_. “No,” she says shakily, her mind already beginning to short circuit at the thought of Jungwoo sliding between her legs and eating her out. Jungwoo lets out a high pitched giggle at the statement. 

“Can I?” She asks and Doyoung doesn’t think she’s ever nodded her head faster. 

Jungwoo slides off her once again, her hands immediately grabbing at Doyoung’s panties, tugging them down over her thighs. Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t waste too much time and her fingers are soon back against Doyoung’s folds, moving along them slowly. Doyoung bites down on her lip, her legs spreading more as she watches Jungwoo, the girl with her head tilted and her eye focused on her fingers that are against Doyoung’s pussy. The gaze is broken though when she watches Jungwoo scoot back on her bed, her body bending down and her face awfully close to her wetness. 

There’s many things that Doyoung has been curious about when it comes to sex and intimacy. Getting eaten out is definitely on her list and having Jungwoo be the one to do it just adds a cherry on top. There’s anticipation, Doyoung’s entire body tensing up as she waits, her hands curled up into the comforter underneath her. The second Jungwoo’s lips press against her, Doyoung lets out an obnoxiously loud moan for such a gentle touch. Thankfully, Jungwoo doesn’t seem to mind and if she does, she’s generous enough not to say anything. 

The gentle kiss turns into another one, one more, and then Doyoung feels Jungwoo’s tongue swipe along her folds, making her whole body tingle. Jungwoo’s hands press against her thighs, her grip tightening as she lets her tongue go up, up, up, until it swirls around Doyoung’s clit, making her chest flutter in a shaky breath. Jungwoo’s only barely touched her yet her body feels like it’s on fire, on a beautiful, happy, wonderful, fire. The feeling intensifies when Jungwoo wraps her lips around Doyoung’s clit and her tongue begins to swirl around it, lips tightening around the swelling bud. 

“Oh my god,” Doyoung breathes out with a whimper. Her hand slides down, finding its way into Jungwoo’s hair, careful not to tug at any of her bobby pins. “ _Jungwoo._ ” 

Jungwoo doesn’t respond but when Doyoung peeks her eyes open, wanting to get a look at the younger one between her legs, she’s met with Jungwoo’s gaze. Her eyes are hooded, brown eyes seemingly another shade darker, and Doyoung watches as her mouth moves against her. The sight is incredible, having her crush between her legs, eating her pussy out, is a scenario that Doyoung’s only ever dreamed of, only ever fantasized late at night when her hand is in her panties. 

The even and gentle pace doesn’t last long and Jungwoo is quickly picking up her movements. Her tongue is everywhere, licking and running along every bit and part of Doyoung that she can. When she isn’t licking, she’s sucking, even gently biting at one point, causing Doyoung to gasp out in shock. The constant stream of pleasure makes Doyoung’s orgasm begin to build, the heat in her stomach starting far too early for her liking. It only intensifies when Jungwoo tilts her head and Doyoung feels her fingers begin to push against her. 

Jungwoo’s fingers slide in easily, unsurprisingly since Doyoung can feel how incredibly wet she is, a combination of her own slick and Jungwoo’s spit mixing together along her entrance. Two fingers are in her, all the way in her in a matter of seconds and Doyoung feels like she can’t even breathe because she’s never had this much pleasure in her life. Jungwoo’s fingers twist and turn in her, they curl up perfectly and Doyoung’s eyes roll back, her legs spreading even more and her hips begin to push down against Jungwoo in a desperate attempt to chase her starting orgasm. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung spits out, her hips rocking down against Jungwoo and a string of whimpers and moans mixing in with the wet sounds that are filling her room. 

“Are you going to cum?” Jungwoo asks, her voice breathy and Doyoung nods her head quickly, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. 

All it takes is Jungwoo to lick a long stripe against her clit to push her into an orgasm. It’s a big one, a combination of a bunch of firsts for Doyoung and the fact that it’s _Jungwoo_ between her legs. Her legs shake, attempting to squeeze together around Jungwoo as her orgasm hits her. She can feel herself convulsing around Jungwoo’s fingers, tightening around the digits as Jungwoo attempts to finger her through the orgasm. Another thing that Doyoung feels is the smallest trickle of wetness leaking from her and her body twists, trying to shy away from Jungwoo. 

“I guess I did a good job,” Jungwoo giggles, her body straightening up between Doyoung’s legs, fingers still deep in her. Doyoung nods her head, her eyes still shut and body still shaking from her orgasm. Her eyes open slowly though when Jungwoo’s fingers slide out of her, the wet fingers sliding along Doyoung’s thigh. “You got so wet.” 

“It felt really good,” Doyoung admits with a shy smile. Doyoung lets her gaze linger on Jungwoo, watching as the other does the same, their gazes locking. “Come here,” Doyoung whispers. 

In a matter of seconds, Jungwoo is in Doyoung’s arms, their lips meeting together and smiles tugging the corners of their lips up. There’s a sense of relief, a feeling of comfort as Doyoung kisses Jungwoo. The younger one is a good few inches taller than her and can most likely overpower Doyoung but instead, Jungwoo simply _melts_ into Doyoung’s arms, their bodies meeting flush up against each other. 

It’s a bundle of limbs and desperate touches on Doyoung’s tiny bed. Jungwoo has slid between Doyoung’s legs again, their hips lined up and bodies moving together. Doyoung’s remnants of her orgasm are still lingering, a burst of pleasure popping in her whenever Jungwoo grinds down against her pussy, muscles tightening and contracting with pleasure. The best part is that Doyoung can feel how wet Jungwoo is through her panties, the wetness mixing with Doyoung’s as the younger one begins to roll her hips with more purpose. 

Doyoung is the one to turn them around. With careful movements, Doyoung flips them over, pushing Jungwoo onto the bed while trying to keep her balance, desperately not wanting to fall off her little twin sized bed. Thankfully, Doyoung is successful and instead of falling, she gets to kiss Jungwoo more, their lips clashing together quickly. Jungwoo lets out a beautiful hum against Doyoung’s lips. Her back arches as Doyoung lets her hands slide down her sides, loving the feeling of Jungwoo’s soft skin against her hands. Doyoung lets desire fuel her motions, her desire to make Jungwoo feel just as good as she made her feel. A need to see Jungwoo all laid out and pretty like she was before, her face contorting into pleasure, moaning Doyoung’s name as she orgasms. 

There’s a slight hesitation in Doyoung’s touches as she lets her hand slide down Jungwoo’s thigh. The younger one spreads her legs eagerly, her finger reaching up to slide between her lips, teeth biting down on the digit. Doyoung feels her body heat up, their gazes meeting as Doyoung’s hand slides up the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh, the other shivering slightly, legs spreading even more. Jungwoo’s panties are absolutely soaked. There’s a large wet spot right in the middle, a wetness that has the fabric sticking to her pussy, the white fabric turning practically see through. Doyoung’s fingers push against her underwear, pressing right into the wetness and it makes Jungwoo gasp, letting it out as a giggle. 

“Wait,” Jungwoo says softly, her head tilting against the pillow underneath her. Doyoung blinks, letting her fingers still against her at Jungwoo’s words. “Do you have a towel or something we could put down?” 

Doyoung tilts her head, her brows furrowing slightly. “I have a towel but why,” Doyoung lets her words trail off, her cheeks turning bright pink as she understands what Jungwoo is saying. 

There’s a set of fingers on Doyoung’s hand, the fingers push Doyoung’s hand against her more, slowly moving them up and down against her crotch. “I’m going to be messy.” 

_Right_ , Doyoung thinks, her teeth sinking down onto her bottom lip as Jungwoo continues to move her hand along her clothed pussy, the wetness beginning to soak Doyoung’s fingers. She sucks in a breath, her gaze moving over to meet her towel that’s hanging on the back of the door. Doyoung could go get it, knowing that Jungwoo is right, that she is going to make a mess if her squirting from last time is a recurring thing (which Doyoung is certain it is). Yet even though the thought of her bedsheets getting all wet _should_ urge her to move away, Doyoung doesn’t budge, her eyes only moving back to meet with Jungwoo’s. 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung replies, her fingers pushing against Jungwoo through her panties. The younger one whimpers, the sound turning into a breathy moan as Doyoung moves her fingers up, pressing them against her clit. “I don’t mind if you make a mess.” 

Jungwoo giggles prettily, her hands coming together over her chest, teeth biting down on her thumb as she pushes her hips down against Doyoung’s hand. The position only lasts for a few seconds before Jungwoo is reaching down, her hips wiggling and legs coming together the best they can with Doyoung still between her. Doyoung helps her pull her panties off, adding them to the pile of clothes, finishing it off with her panties right on top. The sight of Jungwoo’s pussy makes Doyoung’s breath hitch, a rumble of desire running through her knowing that she’s the one that gets to touch. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo whines out when Doyoung’s fingers return to Jungwoo’s wetness. “ _Please._ ” 

Hearing Jungwoo say her name, give her a gentle beg, one to be touched, has Doyoung’s head spinning slightly. Not only did she have one of the most popular girls in the entire university with her but that same girl is laid out in Doyoung’s bed, naked as can be, begging for Doyoung. Not only that but this is the second time that Doyoung has seen Jungwoo like this, a fact that makes pride swell up in her chest, knowing that quiet, book nerd Doyoung is about to finger the most beautiful girl in the university. 

“O-Oh,” Jungwoo gasps out, her back arching when Doyoung pushes a finger in her. 

Jungwoo is _soaked_ , her insides are incredibly wet and velvety, tightening around Doyoung’s finger in a string of twitches. Doyoung licks at her lips, her eyes focusing on the way her finger looks in Jungwoo, her shimmering wetness looking pretty around her. Unlike Doyoung herself, Jungwoo is obviously much more comfortable with sex, her hips almost immediately rolling down onto Doyoung’s finger, legs spreading and cute little mewls pushing past Jungwoo’s plump lips. It’s obvious that Jungwoo knows how to bring herself pleasure, knows her body and understands what feels good. The younger one isn’t hesitant about doing things herself, her hips rolling down on Doyoung’s finger, practically overpowering Doyoung’s steady thrusts. 

It doesn’t take long for Doyoung to push another finger in her. Jungwoo acts nearly the same as she did when Doyoung pushed the first one in. She lets out a wonderful mewl, one that has Doyoung’s eyes peering up to look at her, the girl’s face contorted into pleasure, eyes closed and plump lips parted slightly. The sight makes Doyoung’s desire flare and her fingers begin to thrust faster, pushing all the way into Jungwoo each time. 

With the surge of confidence and desire running through Doyoung, she takes the opportunity to add another finger in. There’s a bit of resistance at first, one that makes Doyoung momentarily second guess her choice but the moment her finger pushes in, there’s an immediate rush of wetness that comes out on Doyoung’s fingers. It’s not an orgasm, Jungwoo’s pussy only barely contracting against her fingers, but it’s a sign that the finger was welcomed, Jungwoo’s body reacting positively to the feeling. 

“Feels so good,” Jungwoo breathes out, “You’re doing such a good job, _Doyoung._ ” 

The last bit of Doyoung’s name gets lost in a moan, a wonderful reaction to Doyoung’s fingers beginning to thrust again. Doyoung keeps a steady pace, definitely faster than she’s ever fingered her own self, the angle being much easier than when she attempts to do it by herself. What’s even better is that she can curl her fingers up perfectly too and it doesn’t take long before Jungwoo’s breath is hitching, her pussy tightening around Doyoung’s fingers when she brushes against her spot. 

Doyoung tilts her head, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips as she watches the younger one become unraveled due to her touches. Jungwoo’s hips are rolling down, matching with Doyoung’s fingers, the action making her fingers sink all the way into her each time. Her chest is rising and falling quickly, occasionally stuttering with pretty moans and whimpers that make her chest shake. Despite Doyoung already having three fingers in Jungwoo, she wants more, she wants more of the girl. The desire makes her lean up, her hand momentarily pausing in the pace she’s set as Doyoung moves up far enough to press her lips against Jungwoo’s. 

Jungwoo’s arms slide around Doyoung’s shoulders, pulling her down as much as she can. Their lips meet in sloppy desperation, tongues immediately pushing against each other’s and teeth bump together as both of them attempt to take charge. When Doyoung raises her hand up some, her thumb brushing against Jungwoo’s clit, is when the younger one gives up the battle, her lips parting and a loud moan pushes past her lips, melting right against Doyoung’s lips. 

“Just like that,” Jungwoo whimpers out, her eyes meeting with Doyoung’s, pretty brown eyes all watery with pleasure. “Keep _going_ ,” she says softly, her long eyelashes fluttering. 

Doyoung would be an absolute fool to not do exactly what Jungwoo asks of her. She not only keeps going but she quickens her pace, her fingers thrusting in and out of the girl faster, twisting and curling up to abuse Jungwoo’s spot. Doyoung’s thumb rubbing against her clit is getting sloppy both from her increased speed and the way Jungwoo is now grinding down against her, desperately attempting to ride her hand. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo squeals and she doesn’t even have to finish for Doyoung to understand what she wants to say. 

There’s a flurry of contractions around her fingers, Jungwoo’s pussy fluttering with an orgasm. Doyoung feels a flood of wetness fill her fingers, pooling against her palm as Jungwoo cums. The wetness only increases when Doyoung tugs her fingers out, allowing the wetness to come out of her more. Instead of it being a puddle gathering against her, it’s a steady stream of squirt, Jungwoo’s hips bucking up and thighs shaking as she squirts on Doyoung, the wetness not only on her thighs but all over the space between them. To make the sight even more arousing, Jungwoo’s hand comes down, her fingers sliding through her weakly squirting pussy, making the little bit of wetness splash out onto Doyoung. 

“Mm,” Jungwoo sighs out happily, her fingers pushing against her clit, circling around it for a brief moment before her hand slides along her hip. “Fuck,” she giggles, “That was so good.” 

Doyoung can’t help but smile at Jungwoo’s confession, the other looking beautifully blissed out. Her hair is messy, bobby pins doing a bad job at keeping her orange hair together. There’s a flush all over her face, blooming down to her neck and even right above her chest. It makes Doyoung happy, _thrilled_ , that she’s the one that made Jungwoo look like that. Not only does Jungwoo have the obvious evidence of a wonderful orgasm but the space between them does as well. Doyoung shuffles back slightly, exposing the way her comforter is soaked. The space right under Jungwoo is dark, more than wet with squirt. The space in front and around is the same as well, splatters of wetness spreading out both on the comforter but also on the insides of Jungwoo’s thighs. 

“You weren’t lying when you said you’d make a mess,” Doyoung laughs, her hand sliding along her soaked comforter. 

Jungwoo shifts, her hands pushing herself up so she can look down between her legs. “I told you!” she giggles, “You know I can squirt.” 

“Yeah but I didn’t think you could squirt _that_ much,” Doyoung teases, her hand moving to the inside of Jungwoo’s thigh. 

The girl smiles, her body moving closer to Doyoung’s, hands grabbing at Doyoung’s arms. “I can actually squirt more than that,” Jungwoo hums, her lips pursing out slightly. “Like a lot more.” 

Doyoung exhales, her stomach fluttering at Jungwoo’s words. “You’re incredible,” she breathes out with a gentle laugh. 

Jungwoo smiles, her cheeks being dusted with a darker shade of pink. “Um but,” she pauses, her hands squeezing at Doyoung’s arms gently. “Now your blanket is all wet. Do you have an extra one?” 

“No,” Doyoung admits, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “I can wash it but the washer and dryer takes forever here.” 

The younger one hums, her head tilting as she looks at Doyoung. “Well I don’t have any other plans tonight and,” Jungwoo pauses, her head turning to peek at the clock on Doyoung’s nightstand. “It’s not that late and I’m not really tired yet so..” 

“You want to stay?” Doyoung asks, her lips curling into a smile. “I mean you can but I don’t think my room is really the best.” 

“Well,” Jungwoo starts, “We can stay until your blanket is done? Then we can go to my house?” 

“Okay,” Doyoung nods, “Do you want to get a shower or anything?” 

“Yeah,” the other girl hums, her body scooting towards the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side, toes brushing against the rug. “Oh! The shower is like one of those big rooms right? Like one that has a bunch of showers in there?” 

Doyoung’s nose scrunches up with a nod. “Yeah, it’s not great.” 

“No!” Jungwoo says quickly, “I’m so excited to see it!” The younger girl practically bounces out of bed, exposing the large puddle of wetness on Doyoung’s comforter even more. “Do you think it’ll be okay for us to shower together? I really want to be with you.” Doyoung feels her cheeks heat up, Jungwoo’s gaze matching hers, and Doyoung feels her heart skip a beat at the sight of Jungwoo’s smile. 

It takes them a few minutes to gather what they need. Doyoung tugs on her clothes she was previously in, all except a bra which Jungwoo convinces her not to wear, giggling happily when she pushes her hands against Doyoung’s chest, commenting about how nice her cleavage looks in the sweater. Jungwoo also tugs back on her clothes, save for her underwear because they’re still soaking wet and cold, Jungwoo immediately making a face when she had tugged them on momentarily. Doyoung grabs her little shower caddy and Jungwoo carries their spare clothes, Doyoung having offered to let Jungwoo borrow some, even though she’s more than positive that her clothes won’t properly fit her. 

“What should we do while we wait for your blanket?” Jungwoo asks as they walk down the hall. 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums, her free hand bumping against Jungwoo’s side. “I don’t know. Like I said, I don’t have much to do in my room.” 

“Oh! I know!” Jungwoo suddenly gasps, her hand slapping against Doyoung’s arm, fingers curling around her arm slowly. “Let me paint your nails. You have nail polish right?” 

“Uh,” Doyoung stutters, her eyes blinking at Jungwoo. “I have some.” 

“Perfect! I’m going to paint your nails then,” she says happily with a nod. “I _love_ painting nails. And we can get to know each other more.” The younger one looks at her, their eyes meeting together for a moment, both of them sharing a shy smile. “I really want to get to know you.” 

It’s a little silly, this whole situation. In Doyoung’s mind the steps would have been completely reversed. She obviously thought she would get to know Jungwoo first, probably for several months even a year before Doyoung would even attempt to express her feelings. Yet they’re going backwards, their first meeting together starting off with an intimate setting and slowly working backwards, both of them learning bits and pieces about each other in between intimacy. It’s definitely not what Doyoung ever thought all of this would go but for some reason it feels good, it feels as though this was what was supposed to happen. 

“I would really like to get to know you too,” Doyoung responds. 

There’s a brief hesitation, one that almost lasts too long, Jungwoo turning her head to look away right as Doyoung leans forward, standing on her toes just slightly as she presses her lips against Jungwoo’s. The kiss is short and sweet, both of them pulling away gently, a smile on their lips as they do so. Even after all they’ve done together, the kiss still makes Doyoung’s heart beat faster, knowing that it’s not just a kiss out of desperation or just one that mixes with the moment. 

And all Doyoung can think is thank _god_ she went to that sleepover last week.

**Author's Note:**

> { i hope this was okay ;;; }  
> { i had tons of fun writing these two girlies so i hope you enjoyed as well 💕🥺}   
> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
